Stop and Stare
by Allison-Mary Potter-Winchester
Summary: Hi my name is Samuel James Winchester nee Singer. I am 16, I know it's a young age to married at. But I feel in love at 13, got married at 14, to the best man on the planet Earth. Dean Adam Winchester. Our fathers had been friends for years because of the business they do. We live in District 12 but our dad's aren't coal miners like everyone else. No. They just happen to be Hunters


Hey Guys! This story took me along time to come up with, sooooo... if Sam and Dean are OCish then don't flame. Please. So off and go read my lovely story. And send me many reviews...

Sam Pov

Hi my name is Samuel James Winchester nee Singer. I am 16, I know it's a young age to married at. But I feel in love at 13, got married at 14, to the best man on the planet Earth. Dean Adam Winchester.

Our fathers had been friends for years because of the business they do. We live in District 12 but our dad's aren't coal miners like everyone else. No. They just happen to be Hunters. Trust me, it's not a pretty job. It's not hunting animals, like deer and rabbits. It's illegal to hunt animals/go outside your district. But no, our job is to take care of the things that go bump in the night. Usually the Capitol would punish people for not working, but they allowed our dad's to continue in the business, since John (Dean's Dad) and my dad (Bobby) only wanted revenge for against the demons that took Dean's mother.

The only thing is John would never get that chance for revenge. He died in a demon attack a few months ago. He trained Dean, my little sister Jo (who is practically mine and dean's daughter), and me. Jo just turned 12 a few weeks ago, so I can only hope that she is not picked. Today was the day of the reaping.

1-hour later- ½ hour before the reaping starts

I walked across the meadow to the electric fence. I listened quickly to see if the ever so often hum that signified that the fence was on was on, and then went under the hole leading into the woods.

People were banned from entering the woods, but many did in District 12 to hunt for food. These hunters used bows and arrows, snares, and other types of traps, while we we're able to use guns. One advantage to being a hunter is the fact that we have the ability to use guns. No one can take them from us, since we need them for our jobs.

I quickly made my way through the woods, having done enough training that I could make my through the entire forest with my eyes closed, to Dean's and mine's meadow. I saw that Dean wasn't there and knew that he would be there in a couple of seconds. Just as I thought that, I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist bringing my body back onto a solid, hard muscle (that was enough to cause me to harden slightly) chest. I felt his lips meet my neck, slightly nipping at it, in our way of saying hello. I turned around and rested my forehead against his, our lips only centimeters apart, so that we could share our breaths. We did this every year since we became a couple, wanting some final moments if we were to ever be chosen. Dean then lightly kissed my lips, showing me all the love that he had for me.

"I love you." He quietly whispered, once we broke apart. I by this time had my arms wrapped around his neck, my hands playing with Dean's short dirty-blonde hair.

"I love you too, Dean. Always have, Always will." I stated putting our foreheads together again, staring into his forest green eyes. We were already dressed for the reaping, so that we could just go once we were ready. Dean looked at his watch and saw that we had 15 minutes to get to the town center. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the fence and were quickly back in the meadow. We made it to the circle with 8 minutes to spare, and we walked over to my Mom, Dad, and Jo. Soon we were forced into the lines dictated by our age. Then, Effie Trinket came on stage and announced the usual crap about the 75th Hunger Games, how this used to be a country called North America and about the Dark Days, and made us sing the Panem national anthem. Then she said that this year two of the victors would be going in as well as two tributes. Katniss and Peeta were the victors chosen. Now for the tributes.

"Ladies first." Dean and I held hands from our postions in our different lines, hoping that it wouldn't be Jo. Effie grabbed a slip and took her time unfolding it.

"Jo Harvel-Singer," That one thing made me breakdown. They started taking her away but I quickly ran into the aisle.

"I volunteer as a tribute in place of my sister." I stated. Most people would be not surprised that an older sibling would take the place for their younger sibling, seeing as last year Katniss did just that. But what surprised them was that a guy would take a girls spot.

"Mr.… Winchester. The rules are rules. One boy, one girl." Effie declared from the spot on the stage

"Well you'll just have to make an exception." I said taking out my gun from the back of my jeans. Hunters were never denied anything. People feared them too much. She nodded and one of the guards picked up my sister and dragged her back to my family. I could faintly hear Dean screaming my name, along with Jo. We reached the stage and I was directed over to where Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch stood.

"Now for the boys." Effie said sticking her hand into the jar filled with millions of names. I swear I saw her smirk after she unfolded the paper and I understood why when she said the next name.

"Dean Winchester!" Effie said with a fake smile. Dean walked up to the platform, both of us aware of the fact that Jo was calling, more like balling, for us, her parents. Dean made his way over to us and instantly grabbed me into a hug. My hands made their way around him, while I started to cry. I never cried, not even when John just handed me a .45 when I was nine because I was scared of thing in my closet. The Hunger Games were just something that even us Hunters fear, everyone does, except those who have been training all their lives. My parents and sister came to say goodbye to me, Dad gave me .45 and a protection amulet as my token, even though I already have a tattoo, and then went to give Dean his Dad's journal and his .45 as his token. The only thing I could hope for at that moment was to see Dean again.

Katniss POV- On the train to the Capitol

I hate the Capitol. For doing _this_, for forcing me to go back into that nightmare of a place. I looked over at the two Hunters who were sitting on the couch across the room from where I was sitting at the table, the older Hunter holding his husband while he cried. I turned to looked Peeta, Effie and Haymitch and saw that they were also staring at the two Hunters. I was about to say something when Haymitch turned to me and snapped, "Quiet girl, and listen." So I shut my mouth and listened. What I heard shocked me, it was the older Hunter **singing**. I'm sorry am I in the twilight zone or something. He's a Hunter, the only thing he should be good at is well Hunting. But the song he was singing was beautiful, as was his voice.

"…I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

Steady hands, just take the wheel...

And every glance is killing me

Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, can you see what I see

They're trying to come back, all my senses push

Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...

Steady feet, don't fail me now

Gonna run till you can't walk

Something pulls my focus out

And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, you don't need

What you need, what you need...

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be

Oh, do you see what I see…"


End file.
